Wednesdays
by Trinity Black
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji play tennis and think in drabbles. [Tezuka x Fuji]


Title: Wednesday

Author: Trinity Black

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji (very vague-ish mention of Oishi/Eiji)

Author's note: This is my first ever PoT fic. It's not so much of a fic as a collection of drabbles – I decided to post them all together. This does mean that the POV jumps… I hope it still makes sense though. I hope you enjoy it.

The day was already drawing to a close when the players stepped onto the court. The reds and oranges were dancing across the sky offering an awe-inspiring backdrop to the coming match. The taller of the two players spoke first, "Just a one set match tonight. I'm tired."

If the mousy-haired boy was surprised at the shortened duration of the match to come he didn't show it. "Fine. You serve first." Away from tournaments they tended not to bother with the formalities – their matches had long ago taken on their own rules. And Tezuka always served first on Wednesdays.

_Game 1: Fuji's POV_

_The coming game is nothing but a warm up for us. We've played far too many times for me to expect a break this early. However, I won't be caught off guard by you. I stand ready and waiting._

_Although it's not a surprise when you hold your serve. _

I used to watch you as you watched us play. I used to watch you as you watched us practice. Your face was always so serious; for the longest time I could not figure out what was behind the mask. Yet I knew from the way you played that underneath you were passionate. And I knew from my own experience that passion that intense would carry over into all areas of your life.

Gradually I began to understand you. I learnt to read your emotions through all of the guards you put up. When Kaidoh and Momoshiro were fighting I knew that the light raising of your eyebrow meant that deep down you were as amused as the rest of us. Sometimes I wished that you would let that side of you show – I wanted to convince you that we wouldn't look up to you any less. I realise now, just a little late some may say, the reasons behind your distance and I respect you more for it.

Of course, my reasons for watching you were not as innocent as your reasons for watching us. You just wanted to see us play, or so I thought at the time at least. I wanted to see you, all of you, in glorious detail. The way you would brush aside a stray lock of hair obscuring your view, your fingers drumming along to a tune in your mind as you stood arms folded and the little smiles when one of us did something you liked. I loved making you smile.

Watching you play was better though. Your strength, your skill and your complete control over the court. You fascinated me every time you played. You still do. The arch of your back as you serve, the muscles in your arm as you take a swing, the sweat making you shine that little bit more – even in my eyes. And the noises you make – they really give you something to think about when reflecting on a day's events.

_Game 2: Tezuka's POV_

_Tezuka leads 1-0_

_When we play now I can tell what you're going to do before you even do it. Inui really would be proud, he could never break you. Knowing what you're going to do doesn't always help though – sometimes you're just unstoppable._

_Tonight seems destined to be one of those nights. At 40-0 maybe I was more tired than I thought. _

I remember the day you arrived at Seigaku. Somehow I got stuck with the job of showing around the new kid. By the end of that day I knew you were different. And not just because you beat a couple of our seniors when I took you to see the tennis club. You were different because of your quiet demeanour and your continuous smile. Somehow after a week it felt like you had always been part of the club. Not only that but the feeling that Seigaku couldn't exist without Fuji Syusuke.

It wasn't until the first ranking tournament that we all saw our first glimpses of your true talent. I didn't realise then that they were just glimpses – you proved yourself to be more talented than in my wildest dreams.

Our second year passed so quickly – we fell into our roles within the team. I was their leader, you were… you. A calming presence, with an alarming dark side visible to anyone who was looking. And I looked. I looked further into you than I had into anyone else, myself included, and what I saw enthralled me. Yet deep down I knew that I couldn't do anything other than watch you – I had responsibilities.

And I was convinced you would never look twice at me.

_Game 3: Fuji's POV_

_Tied score 1-1_

_The day's hard work is written on your face and I almost call a halt to our match when I realise how tired you are. You wouldn't like that though. And we have played through worse haven't we Tezuka? My sixth ball sails past your head and I take an early lead._

_But you won't go down without a fight. _

Senior year was the year Echizen became Seigaku's talking point. He did so without taking the attention away from the rest of us and the whole team benefited somehow from his presence. Did you know when you added him to the rankings that he would become so important to our team? I wouldn't put it past you – you were so clued in when it came to tennis.

When it came to people however, most of the time you seemed clueless. With me it something worse entirely. You never could be sure of how to take me. Especially after I decided to step things up a little. Only a baby step though, you couldn't have handled any more. Then again, Tezuka, you didn't exactly handle the baby steps. The first time our hands brushed 'accidentally' when reaching for a bottle of water I thought you were going to jump out of your skin. If I went to read an article over your shoulder, leaning in just that little bit closer than the others, you would tense up. A friendly hand on your shoulder during the post-practice dissection, no more than I would do with Eiji, would have you scurrying in the other direction at the earliest opportunity.

I almost gave up. Looking back now at what I would have missed, I'm glad I didn't. And all because you gave me a shy smile in return when I handed you your glasses after a shower.

_Game 4: Tezuka's POV_

_Fuji leads 2-1_

_You were surprised to get that set weren't you? You shouldn't have been. You deserve every point you've ever won from me. And then some more just for being you. This time though it is my turn to break your serve._

_Let's keep things between us even for a little while longer. _

Half way through our final year I was petrified every time you came near me. You were so comfortable around everyone – and every now and again our hands would meet, or our shoulders would brush. Sometimes you would read over my shoulder – so close that I could feel your breath warm on my neck. To me it was electricity running through my veins, an exhilarating experience that could not be compared to anything else.

At the same time it was sheer torture. Every touch added detail to my fantasy of you – foolishly I believed I could predict exactly what it would be like if you were mine. I was so wrong; you are marvellously unpredictable in every possible way and now that I have you I don't need to imagine.

It was when you handed me my glasses that day that I first began to entertain the possibility that the touches were not entirely accidental. Once you start looking for something like that you see that it was glaringly obvious all along. How could I have ever believed you to be an innocent?

I was careful not to dissuade any move you made towards me, but it soon became obvious that you were not sure exactly how to proceed from there. Maybe it was time to play you at your own game.

_Game 5: Fuji's POV_

_Tied score 2-2_

_I still cannot control a tennis court in the way you can. It's subtle and silent, but unbelievably powerful and one of the best things about your tennis. It even works on me after years of playing together. Although that doesn't surprise me as such, I am more than content to go along with you most of the time – it should be different in matches though. _

_You hold your serve and take the game with little trouble. _

I never quite understood why you used to love making us run laps so much. I don't even know if you did enjoy it – they could just have been another control mechanism. Although twenty-five laps of the course after a hard practice was just cruel. By the time I had finished the others had already left, which was a shame as I quite fancied joining Echizen and Momoshiro on their burger trip for a change. It just wasn't to be.

If I had known you were waiting for me I would have been much less disappointed. You did make a lovely surprise as I left the shower area though. For some reason you looked better than normal, although I wouldn't have been able to place why then – and I still cannot now. I nodded towards you, "Tezuka."

Then you came out with those words that strike fear into the hearts of people in relationships everywhere. "Fuji, I think we need to talk. About us." Obviously, you had never been warned off such words. I, by virtue of having an older sister, had been told never to start a conversation with a person you liked using the phrase 'we need to talk'.

Yumiko was wrong – our conversation that day was one of the best conversations I've ever had. You actually returned my affection. Then you showed me exactly how much when we shared our first kiss. The setting could have been more romantic than the sweaty, dark locker room but nothing could make that first touch of your lips to mine anything other than perfect.

_Game 6: Tezuka's POV_

_Tezuka leads 3-2_

_Playing against you is a feeling like no other. More than anyone else I consider you my equal. Our styles are so different, yet in an odd way they're similar. We're becoming more and more evenly matched everyday. You know it too don't you?_

_People say I'm crazy for training the way I do. For practising with the same person day in and day out. Who cares what people think? I doubt many of them could hold my interest for so long. Both on and off the court. _

The look of surprise in your eyes after that first kiss spoke volumes. I was giving you something you never had believed to be within your reach. You didn't seem to understand that I felt exactly the same way when you returned my kiss with a deeper, hungrier and altogether more passionate one of your own.

The weeks after were all about stolen kisses and secret touches. The peck on my cheek as a greeting when we studied. Watching a film on your bed with our hands entwined. The regular after practice make out sessions where we proved beyond any doubt that we were just hormonal teenagers. All little moments forever burned into my memory.

At that time it never felt right. You grew more and more frustrated at having to hide our relationship from the world, and for once I could see exactly where you were coming from. Still, telling the team wasn't easy. It should have been though. The harsh comments, the accusations of favouritism, the snide rumours; they were all completely absent. To this day I'm still not sure why I believed that our friends would be anything other than happy for us.

_Game 7: Fuji's POV_

_Tied score 3-3_

_You always said I knew better than anyone how to wear you out. Looking at you across the court I can see that your legs are beginning to feel heavy. I can feel your exhaustion in the slowing pace of the ball. Soon I may be able to strike and you might not be quick enough to stop me._

_Not yet though, we must continue this dance a little longer. _

One weekend the unthinkable happened. My mother went to visit my father abroad; the house was mine for the weekend. Your parents had no objections to you joining me for a sleepover. Why should they? We were just close friends as far as they were concerned.

On the first night we were unsure. Neither of us seemed to know how to take things further, so we didn't. I fell asleep in your arms as you read me a story in that beautiful deep voice of yours. Waking up next to you is the most amazing feeling. Back then I didn't understand that your arm around me made me safe, or that your kiss on the top of my head meant I was loved. I know that now.

We spent the whole day together. Not doing anything exciting; a little shopping, some training, and ice creams in the park. We returned to my house just in time to watch the sunset through my bedroom window. Neither of us saw the sunset that night; we were too involved in each other. That night was the first of many nights when we surrendered entirely to our bodies' needs for each other. The first time wasn't perfect, it was all teenage inexperience and fumbling hands, but it still made me feel complete. And for once I was willing to put in extra practice.

_Game 8: Tezuka's POV_

_Tezuka leads 4-3_

_You should know better than to slow your pace down if you think I'm getting tired. With you I always put everything into my game. Then again it could just be another one of your mind games. You play them with everyone else; why not me?_

_If it is a game I'm playing straight into your hands by taking the set._

Leaving junior school behind was one of the hardest things I think I ever did, but it had to be done, and at least we did it together. I didn't realise at the time that everyone on the tennis team was moving to the same upper school – but I suppose that was because no one wanted to talk about 'after' Seigaku. Once we were there though things just carried on as though they had never changed; ranking matches found us once again as starring members of the Seigaku tennis team – and it was our turn to be the annoying freshmen. It was odd at first, not being in charge, but I soon grew used to it. Although I did end up with a large amount of free time I had never had before – time which was all yours.

I could scarcely believe that we were managing to make a relationship work. I had imagined all the different reasons you would leave me; I wasn't exciting enough, you found someone else, our parents found out and separated us. Every option seemed likely to me, then we celebrated our first anniversary. Your disbelief at the milestone seemed to mirror my own, I remember asking why you thought I would leave you when I knew without a doubt I never would. You mentioned the seemingly endless number of girls who wanted to take your place. No one could ever take your place.

That night was the first time I told you I loved you, as I have done every day since. I wasn't prepared for you to feel the same but I was glad that you did.

_Game 9: Fuji's POV_

_Tezuka leads 5-3_

_There is a slightly confused look playing across your features. I still find it difficult to believe that after all this time you worry about the games I play with you. Then again I am far from consistent with my tricks – but at least I'm not boring._

_I'm not going to let you win though. We're in this together and to the end. _

High school seemed to be ending far too quickly. Three years had passed seemingly in the blink of an eye and now real life loomed over the horizon. For so long neither of us wanted to discuss what would happen. To me it seemed there was no way we could continue our relationship. I imagined you turning into the next top tennis pro – you were more than capable of doing so – and leaving me behind.

Then you told me you were going to university. You explained how you wouldn't be able to play tennis for the rest of your life; and as such you would need something to fall back on even if you managed to make it as a pro. It seemed like a natural choice for us both to enter the same university even if we were taking different courses – Oishi and Eiji were doing the same thing. If it meant we were together it made sense to me.

There was one thing that continued to worry me. Even though our friends knew about our relationship our parents didn't. You were worried about how your parents would take it. You being the only son, and your duty being something that I could not help you to achieve. In the back of my mind I knew my parents would have taken it better; they would have accepted me the way I was – but they would still have said we were too young, that we needed more experience, and that there was no way we could have shared such deep feelings for each other. That such big decisions should not be made due to childish notions of love. They would have been wrong.

_Game 10: Tezuka's POV_

_Tezuka leads 5-4_

_I wondered for a minute if you had given up the fight for tonight. If you wanted to skip straight to what will inevitably follow. Then you pull your new and improved disappearing serve out of wherever it is that you hide these things. You show me how much control you have over the match when you pull out a special move like that._

_Tonight you want to win. _

We decided not to tell our parents. I tell myself it was a joint decision but in my heart I know the decision was all mine – you would have loved to drag me into your dining room and tell your family what I meant to you. I'm sorry for having taken that from you for so long.

You always understood when I needed to keep things private, after all I have never been the most open individual. Except with you – you could know everything. You choose not to ask most of the time. Or slip your question into everyday conversation discreetly. I used to imagine that you saw it as a game to try and make me answer truly random questions. The question of us living together was never asked directly. The housing form was left on my desk – I don't stop to think how you put it there. Fuji Syusuke was applying as a student who would be living in a privately owned two-person flat. His roommate was unnamed.

I took a moment to marvel at how perfectly you could control me without even being in the room. Then I named your co-owner as Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Game 11: Fuji's POV_

_Tied score 5-5_

_Why is it that we always seem to reach this stage? We've finished ten games already and as far as the score is concerned we might as well have just started. Either that or we let things drag on for far too long. _

We had been living together for around six months when my family finally found out about us. At least you believed me when I told you I hadn't known they were coming. Yumiko was happy for us and Yuuta didn't seem to have a problem. The things my father said that day pained you. As far as he was concerned they had no effect on you – but I saw the slight shift in your eye colour, the unconscious tensing of your shoulders, the slight movements you made to protect me. Even now, after my mother has had time to calm him down, after the shock has worn off, you have difficulty when it comes to dealing with him reasonably. It still surprises me that he cannot accept our relationship; I don't know if it is that he cannot accept my sexuality or my choice of partner. I prefer not to dwell on the subject.

I still wish that I had been able to tell my family on my own terms. It would have been so much easier. Not that you had it easy when you stood in front of your parents ten days later. Your mother already knew – she is too perceptive sometimes. Your father said that as long as you were happy every other obstacle could be dealt with. Your father's acceptance helped me to move past the sting of my own father's stubbornness.

You told me that night, as we lay in a post-coital bliss, that we should have come clean a long time ago. I heard the silent 'thank you' you sent me for not replying 'I told you so'.

_Game 12: Tezuka's POV_

_Tezuka leads 6-5_

_The match is drawing to a close. There is a finality about the way you're serving. Somehow you are telling me loud and clear that I'm not going to pull away from you and win. Not tonight anyway._

_You take the game and the score is once again tied. _

I never stopped waking up early. Even when I discovered most of my university classes were in the afternoon. You prefer to steal every second of sleep you possibly can. I will never stop you from doing this – watching the new day's light cover your sleeping form is a secret pleasure of mine. You look like an angel when you are asleep – innocent and beautiful.

Every morning I pinch myself to make sure you are not a dream. You're not – that would be too cruel. Sometimes you reach out to me with sleepy hands and I am always happy to oblige you. No matter how amazing you are asleep, eventually I must wake you. A small kiss to the crown of your head, my hands gently stroking your back (or elsewhere if we have more time), gently whispered words; all methods which work perfectly.

Once you are awake I remember that I love this you even more.

Darkness fell long ago over the court. If either of the players had any objections to playing under the spotlight they hadn't voiced them. The match was over now anyway. There were no tie breaks between them – with a pair so evenly matched deciding a winner would take so long.

And things other than tennis were usually occupying their minds by this point.


End file.
